


Fire on Fire

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Everything for You [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Foreplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: Set somewhere in season 4 before everything goes to hell. Hayley's plan to unwind with Elijah goes almost too well. Pure smut and Haylijah engage in blood sharing
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Everything for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Fire on Fire

The Abbatoir was quiet when he returned from his latest errand, and Elijah vamp-sped to the room he now shared with Hayley, already taking his suit off. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open, and leaned against the doorway, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The room was illuminated by the soft glow of the candles arranged all over it, but what really drew his attention was Hayley Marshall leaning against the dresser, wearing an olive-colored negligée with black lace detailing at the neckline and hem, and a matching dressing robe over her shoulders, her hair cascading in soft waves over her shoulders. She looked… beautiful, ethereal, perfect… Elijah was considered to be good with words, and yet words failed him in this moment.

Sensing his presence, she turned, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. “Hey, you,” she greeted him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello,” he said softly as he threw his suit jacket and vest onto the nearest chair before striding towards her, shutting the door with his foot as he did. Gently, he caressed her jaw, then he cupped the back of her neck, his fingers sinking in her soft tresses. Hayley smiled, and her eyes fluttered closed briefly before she opened them to look at him. “You look… perfect,” he said in a hoarse whisper, and she smiled as she, too, reached to cup his cheek, caressing it with her thumb lightly.

“I’ve missed you,” she said softly, and Elijah was certain his heart skipped a beat. There was just something about the simple ways Hayley Marshall showed him her love that made him fall in love with her even more. Somehow, despite everything that had happened, everything he had done, she still stood by him, she still loved him, still looked at him the same way. _What would she think if she found out what he had been up to lately?_ Elijah pushed the thought away, refusing to lose himself in his mistakes, in the blood he had shed, the sacrifices he’s had to make, and instead decided he would lose himself in her. If she allowed, that is.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he replied, his own voice hoarse, and barely above a whisper.

“Have you now?” she quipped, her eyes dancing with amusement, that little smirk still playing on her lips. “Perhaps you could show me how much,” she drawled as her fingers caressed his jaw.

“That sounds like a good idea,” he remarked, playing a long, his own lips curving into a smirk. He was barely maintaining his self-control as it was, desire coursing through him. And, it wasn’t at all helped by Hayley looking the way she did now. “You are exquisite,” he murmured as his hand drifted to glide along her shoulder, then cupping her cheek once more, his thumb rubbing her skin gently.

“Be patient, ‘Lijah,” she said softly, breathlessly as she produced to glasses of red wine and handed one to him. They’d been on the dresser beside her, but he hadn’t exactly paying attention to anything except for Hayley since the moment he had walked into the room.

He chuckled, “been to the Cellar, have you now?” he asked her, his tone light and teasing, hiding his true feelings. [But, it wasn’t just that he was hiding them, for one night he could forget the demons that plagued him, the Red Door and the number of atrocities he had committed piling behind it. Just for one night, one night of reprieve he would think of nothing but the feel of Hayley Marshall in his arms].

“Well, I may have grown in the wilderness and spent a large amount of time in the Bayou, but I do know a thing or two,” she quipped, smirking, and he let out a throaty chuckle. He reached for the glass and sniffed it a little before bringing it to his lips. _Ah, so she had been paying attention,_ he thought smugly. He took a sip, and hummed in pleasure, his eyes fluttering briefly shut. It was a pinot noir, elegant and medium dry, and he could taste hints of vanilla, spice, even a little bittersweet dark chocolate and oak.

“Well?” she demanded, licking her lips nervously. [She tended to bite her lips when nervous, he was the one who licked his lips. But, apparently some habits became ‘theirs’]. “It tastes good to me, but you’re the connoisseur,” she remarked, a little nervously, and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him, perplexed, and a little anxious.

“Delicious. Divine,” he finally said, and moaned a little. “Very good choice,” he praised her, a little teasingly, and took another sip before setting the glass next to hers on the dresser. He stepped closer to her, only barely, and there were mere inches between them, and he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. But, maybe he could exercise some patience, after all it was one of his so-called qualities. [If he was being vain, that is].

Her lips stretched into a slow half-smile that he loved as he reached to cup her cheek, his fingers brushing along her jaw, and she leaned into his touch. “But,” his lips curved into a knowing smirk, “I much prefer you,” he admitted, and she chuckled, her eyes twinkling with amusement when she opened them.

“To the wine? I should think so,” she quipped, teasingly, her half-smile now a smirk. She opened her mouth once more, some witty remark likely on the tip of her tongue, and as much as he loved her particular brand of sass, there was something else he wanted to do, so he rested his thumb against her lips.

“To everything, Hayley,” he told her, and heard the sharp inhale in the back of her throat, her heart skipping a beat. “I prefer you to everything. To my family’s salvation, to fighting monsters, to protecting always and forever,” he told her. “To keeping Niklaus in line,” he added more lightly.

“Wh- how- why?” she spluttered, her eyes wide in shock. “How could I mean more than always and forever, Elijah? I- I love you, Elijah, but your family is…” she trailed off, still staring at him in bewilderment.

“Patience, my dear, if you would just let me finish,” he murmured.

“Well, patience is one of _your_ virtues, not mine. I’m still getting the hang of it,” she quipped teasingly, her eyes dancing with amusement and delight.

He shook his head, and traced the shape of her lips with his thumb, “because I love you, Hayley,” he told her, and despite his low tone, it was filled with conviction. “I love you, Hayley. And, it’s not that you mean more than always and forever, it’s simply that you are always and forever. You’re it for me, Hayley. _You_ are my always and forever. And, as long as I have you, I can do everything else. Ensure my family’s survival, salvation… protection, I do not care. As long as I have you. I love you,” he told her, his voice thick with emotion, but he didn’t mind it, didn’t mind being vulnerable with her. _He let her in. He didn’t let people in. But, he let her in._

Hayley sighed softly, her body relaxing, her eyes fluttering open briefly as he caressed her cheek gently before she opened them once more, peering up at him beneath long eyelashes. Oh, he was most certainly losing this battle. He was a patient man, but how patient could he be when she was standing in front of him, looking like this, and he could smell her intoxicating scent in their close proximity, all lavender, wild flowers, wood sage and something citrusy from her shampoo. She was all sweet and tangy at the same time and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Elijah…” she muttered breathlessly, and their breaths mingled.

He did not answer her in words, but instead closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers. Gently at first, barely touching, and he could taste the wine on her lips. And, then he kissed her and the world, the dangers and worries weighing heavily on his shoulders fell away. And, Hayley deepened the kiss, her lips molding with his as she wound her arms around his neck, fingers threading through his hair. The kiss was slow and soft at first, all comfort and reassurance and sweet unspoken declarations of love. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and he could feel her heart beating erratically against his own chest. Soon, it became more heated, more urging, her lips more demanding against his. Their tongues tangled together as Elijah poured every emotion he had for her into the kiss, his lips urging and demanding against hers, and Hayley responded in kind, her own lips moving against his in complete sync. Briefly, he pulled away, panting slightly, their breaths mingling once more and pushed the dressing robe she wore off her shoulders. And, inhaled sharply, desire coursing through him at the sight of Hayley’s smooth skin, barely concealed by the olive-colored negligée. Hayley’s hands moved between them and she made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, though she kept his buttons intact.

“You are so beautiful,” he muttered against her lips. And then, he cupped her cheeks, fingers sinking in her silky smooth tresses and his lips descended onto hers, and he kissed her. Urging, demanding, passionately, all tongue and teeth nipping and biting and sucking. Hayley matched his fervor with a passion and a hunger of her own, her lips molded with his, tongues tangled together. And, she was touching him _everywhere_. Her hands roamed his bare chest and torso, drifted along his shoulders, round the back of his neck, fingers threading his hair, drifted down to his spine before resuming once again. He wasn’t shy either, no, with her he no longer had to be. [There had been a time when he’d been a lot more restrained, when she hadn’t been his and it had been all stolen, longing stares. He’d let her touch him, of course he did. A hug, a brush of her finger tips, a cheek kiss on occasion. Not that they really needed to touch to feel the connection between them. A profound connection that they shared, that had formed the night they met and never severed. Nothing had severed it. But, he no longer had to restrain himself because Hayley Marshall was his. His to touch, his to kiss, his to caress, to tell her how much he felt for her]. So, he touched her, his hands roaming all over her body, cupping her breasts lightly, then drifting to the perfect curve of her shoulder, sinking in her hair, then trailing along her back, feeling her soft skin beneath the silky material of her negligée.

He pushed her gently against the dresser, but it only gave her an excuse to pull him along with her, not breaking the kiss, her hands locked around his neck. Then, her hands drifted down his back as he cupped her breast, and she moaned into his mouth before pulling away, both of them panting, gasping for air, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Elijah…” she muttered breathlessly his lips as their gazes met, her hazel eyes dark with lust. He imagined his were no different.

“Yes?” he breathed out in a husky voice.

“I need you,” she whispered, a hint of desperation in her voice, and he froze, his heart hammering in his chest. And then, he grabbed hold of her waist, his hands resting firmly on her hips, and he lifted her ever so slightly. She gasped, and tightened her hold on him, nails digging into his skin. He moved her hair to the side, and his lips brushed against her skin.

* * *

The night had turned better than she had expected, or planned for that matter. She had wanted to unwind, have a glass of wine and talk about everything that was going on, maybe a quick and dirty. But, Elijah seemed to have other intentions. And, she could hardly blame him considering what she’d decided to wear; the olive green negligée with black lace details Rebekah had convinced her to buy. After all, she knew what effect she had on him. He did, too. Case in point, he’d picked her up, her back resting against her dresser, and was currently trailing kisses along her neck, down the curve of her shoulder, down to her collarbone while his hands roamed her body, trailing along her sides, cupping her breasts, and she let out a moan, dipping her hair back slightly. Her legs around his hips squeezed slightly, but Elijah paid it no mind. No, Elijah was entirely focused on kissing every inch of her neck and shoulder.

“Mhm, Elijah…” she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed once more when he stopped on a spot. “Elijah…” she breathed out, tightening the grip of her legs on his waist, and she felt him shudder. And then, he kissed the spot again, nipping and sucking on it, and she let out another moan. And, his hands drifted to her shoulders now, and he pushed off the straps of her negligée so that it fell, pooling at her waist. And, his hands found her breasts again, and he cupped them, his thumbs playing with her nipples. Hayley groaned, her eyes fluttering closed once more before she loosened her legs so she had enough space to unzip his pants. Elijah stopped briefly, and steadying her against the wall, he shimmied out of his pants, kicking off his shoes in the process, until he was standing there, holding her, wearing only his boxers. An issue Hayley would rectify, soon enough. Then, something occurred to her, and she became still. “Elijah,” she muttered, but he continued kissing, and nipping, and sucking on her neck, giving her the mother of all hickeys while his hands were on her breasts. “Elijah,” she whispered, more firmly this time, and he stopped, pulling away from her neck to look at her.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” There was a fearful look in his eyes, and his lower lip quivered. “Would you- are you- do you want me to stop?” he asked, and she could hear his heart beating faster. She scoffed. Like that was ever a possibility.

“Hell, no,” she told him. “I don’t want you to ever stop,” she told him. “But, did you lock the door?” she asked him.

Elijah said nothing, but raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry what?” he asked.

“The door, Elijah. Did you lock it? We’re not the only people living here,” she told him in all seriousness.

Elijah chuckled, “the door? Is that what you’re worrying about? I don’t believe the door is our only problem considering the fact that there are other vampires in this house, namely my brother,” he said, sounding amused.

“I’m glad you think this is funny,” she remarked drily. “But, the sound is hardly an issue. I asked Freya to soundproof the room. But, the door? That’s on us, mister,” she quipped, amused.

“Oh, I see,” he muttered.

“Lock the door please?” she asked sweetly while she trailed her fingers along his back, and Elijah groaned.

“Not if you continue like that, my dear,” he retorted, and she stopped. And then, with her still in his arms, he walked to the door, and supporting her body with one hand, he reached and flipped the lock with his other hand. “Better?”

“Much,” she grinned.

“Good.” And then, he turned around and pushed her against the door, using his vampire strength.

“Oh!” she half-exclaimed, half-moaned as she clung to him, her hands drifting along his back, nails digging into his skin as he reached one hand between her legs. He grabbed hold of her thong and ripped it in one swift move, and she moaned loudly. _Thank God for the soundproofing spell on the room,_ she thought. And, Elijah’s lips were on the spot on her collarbone once more, and he bit it lightly, and was nipping and sucking on it, and she moaned, her nails digging into his skin. Then, his fingers brushed against her clit, as if teasingly, and she moaned, her grip on him tightening, and he began stroking it slowly. What remained of her lacy thong that was the same color as her negligée fell to the floor. “Oh, Elijah, Gods… oh,” she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut once more. His movements became more rhythmic, more rapid, and she felt herself get wet. “Elijah…” she muttered breathlessly as he inserted one finger inside her, stroking her G-spot just right, and she let out another pleasure-filled moan. And then, another finger, and Hayley was sure she couldn’t take it anymore. His lips were still on that spot on her collarbone, still biting, and nipping and sucking, and his other hand was touching her everywhere. Drifting down her back, along her sides, cupping her breast, his thumb playing with her nipples, then in her hair, his fingers tangling in her hair, and Hayley let out another moan as she felt herself reach her climax. She was so close, and Elijah’s touch felt so damn good, and like fire and electricity all at once. “Oh, Gods, Elijah… I am so close. Gods, baby… I- fuck, Elijah…” she gasped. Elijah pulled away, and she felt his breath on her ear, and she shuddered.

“Patience, my dear,” he breathed into her ear. And then, he inserted another finger and his movements became even more rapid.

“Elijah… fuck…” she panted. And then, she tightened her grip on him, her nails digging into his skin, and finally she reached her release. She sagged against the door, but Elijah held her in place, and removed his fingers from inside her before cupping her ass with that hand. Hayley’s hand drifted to the back of his neck, and she moved his head so he was looking at her. His eyes were dark with lust, and Hayley felt a flutter in her stomach. Then, she cupped his cheeks. “I love you,” she muttered breathlessly against his lips, her breath mingling with his.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back.

“Elijah?”

“Yes?”

“Take me to bed.”

“As you wish,” he replied, and picked her up properly and vamp sped over to the bed. They tumbled onto the bed, and Hayley sank into the mattress, her head hitting the pillow, and pulled Elijah along with her. Her negligée was bunched around her waist and Elijah was only wearing his boxers. As Elijah sat up, she reached and grasped the hem of his boxers and yanked them down, and Elijah shifted around, allowing her to pull them off. And, he grabbed the hem of her negligée, and slowly pulled it along her waist and over her head. For a moment, they just sat there, both of them panting slightly. And then, they both reached for each other, Hayley’s arms winding around Elijah’s neck, Elijah’s hands cupping the back of her head, fingers sinking in her hair. Their lips crashed halfway, urging and demanding, all passion, and lust, and desire, teeth nipping, and sucking, and biting. Hayley let out a moan, muffled by his lips, as Elijah pulled her to him. And then, he broke the kiss only to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth. Then, her jaw. Hayley sighed, and her hands drifted along his back as he began to trail open mouth kisses along her jaw until he reached the spot below her earlobe, and his tongue darted quickly to it, and she moaned again, her nails digging slightly into his skin.

“Elijah,” she gasped breathlessly. He pulled away, and turned towards her.

“Yes?”

“I want you,” she whispered slowly, and tilted her head, her hair falling down her back. “I want… I want you to have all of me,” she told him. She could see that aside from the lust and desire, there was something else. A part of him that wanted what she was offering, that was tempted by her baring herself like that, but he was restraining that part, his jaw set, despite that his eyes were practically black with lust. “Go on,” she murmured.

Elijah shook his head, “no, Hayley, I- I could hurt you,” he said, but she could see that he wanted her.

“You won’t,” she told him softly, but firmly. “I know you. I trust you,” she said. When he still seemed reluctant, she repeated, “I trust you, Elijah,” reaching to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and shut his eyes briefly.

“I can’t, Hayley, I-” he muttered in protest, but she could still hear the temptation, could hear how much he wanted her, all of her. The thought wasn’t scary at all. If she was being honest, it turned her on even more.

“Of course you can, Elijah,” she told him, rolling her eyes. “I know there’s a part of you that wants this…” she drawled as she laid back against the bed. Elijah just shook his head in exasperation and stretched over her, and she felt his cock hard between her thighs, and she felt herself get wet again. “Elijah…” she muttered breathlessly, her gaze flickering over to his. “I need you. Inside me. Right now,” she panted.

Elijah’s shoulders slumped, “as you wish,” he muttered, his hands drifting on either side of her face, and slowly entered her. Hayley groaned, her head sinking into the pillows as Elijah shifted, positioning himself, and grunted slightly. And, once he was in position, he began thrusting slowly, and she ground her hips against his, matching his movements, her hands wrapping around his neck while his drifted along the curve of her shoulder, down her bare arms and to her waist, his fingers rubbing slow and sensuous circles on her hips. Elijah began pounding harder and faster into her, and Hayley was so close.

“Oh, Elijah… oh, Gods, fuck…” she panted, her hands drifting to his back.

“I know, Hayley… me too,” he muttered against her lips, his breath mingling with hers. Once more, she tilted her head, and she could see the dark veins of his vampire face, though he was trying very hard not to give in.

“Oh, go on, Elijah,” she quipped breathlessly as he hovered above her. She reached and cupped his cheek, brushing her fingers over his veins. “You don’t scare me. And, I know you would never hurt me. Besides, I want this. So, go on,” she told him, her voice firm. Finally, his shoulders slumped, though he didn’t stop thrusting into her, his movements rhythmic, and he sighed. But then, he reached and brushed the hair from her neck, and leaned down, and she sighed as he brushed his lips over her skin.

“I love you, Hayley,” he muttered against her skin. And then, he pressed a kiss to her skin. And then, he bit into her, sinking his fangs into her skin. Hayley had to stifle a scream because it did hurt, and she dug her nails further into his skin. But then, as Elijah began slowly sucking on her blood, she got used to the feeling, which became almost pleasant. She shut her eyes, her head sinking into the pillow, and brushed her toes against his calves as Elijah continued to thrust into her, and she was so damn close, while also sucking on her blood.

“Mm, Elijah…” she muttered in pleasure and contentment. It felt like he was kissing her fiercely, attempting to give her hell of a hickey. Her body sang, pleasure coursing through her, and she felt herself near her release. “I’m so… close… so damn close, ‘Lijah,” she panted. She dug her nails even deeper into his skin, and noticed she’d drawn blood, but Elijah took no notice of this, and just sucked her neck more intensely, as if he’d finally relinquished the control he held over himself. With one final thrust, Hayley reached her release and sagged beneath him, and Elijah finally pulled away. And, licked the spot marked by his teeth. Then, kissed it gently. Hayley’s eyes fluttered closed, and her hands rested on his back.

When he lifted his head to look at her, she reached to cup his cheeks once more.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she quipped, her voice hoarse from long stretches of silence.

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows and stared back at her, a puzzled look on his face. “No, it certainly wasn’t,” he whispered. “Believe me, Hayley, I enjoyed it very much. You taste exquisitely,” he muttered.

“Good to know,” she smirked. And then, using vampire strength and speed, she flipped them over swiftly so she was on top and began grinding her hips against his, moving rhythmically. She knew he was close, too, there wasn’t really a doubt about that.

“Hayley…” he groaned, and cupped the back of her head with one hand, his fingers sinking in her hair, the other hand resting on her lower back. And then, she moved her head to his neck, and brushed her lips against his neck, kissing it softly. Elijah tensed briefly, and she felt her fangs extend, and then she bit into his neck. Elijah’s grip on her tightened, and he moaned as she sucked slowly at first. She’d fed from him once before, when she’d first turned into a vampire, but somehow this felt different. More meaningful. His blood tasted coppery, but a little sweet at the same time, and she shut her eyes in pleasure and began swallowing mouthfuls, sucking slowly. Wet warm liquid slid down her throat, and she tightened her own grip on him. The first few swallows felt more intense, both for her and for him as Elijah tightened his hold on her and moaned, but then she found her rhythm, her hips grinding against his as she sucked on his blood at the same time. She’d heard that there was something special, almost orgasmic about blood sharing between soulmates and she was certain her and Elijah were no exception. It felt almost orgasmic, but even transcended that, it was so much more. It felt like electricity coursing through her body, a million stars exploding in her mind all at once like nothing she had ever felt before as Elijah’s blood slid down her throat. She felt Elijah spill inside her then, and his grip on her tightened as she gulped down a few mouthfuls, and he groaned in pleasure. And then, she pulled away, and wiped the blood from her lips. She rolled off him as Elijah pulled himself out of her, and rested her head on his chest.

“That felt amazing,” she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper as she rubbed circles over his chest. “Did it- did you feel the same?” she wondered, reaching to cup his cheek. Elijah leaned into her touch.

“It most certainly did,” he muttered hoarsely. Their feet tangled together as Elijah wrapped one arm around her, his fingers tracing invisible circles on her hips, and she sighed in contentment. And then, she froze as her gaze flickered over to Elijah’s neck. Her own bite had healed, but it just now occurred to her that Elijah’s did not. Elijah seemed to notice, and he turned to her. Already, sweat was trickling down his brow.

“I’m so sorry, Elijah,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Does it hurt?” she wondered as she reached to touch the bite, and he hissed in pain. He might not have felt the effect of the venom earlier, but now he certainly did. “Oh God. I’m really sorry,” she whispered.

Just now, Elijah seemed to realize what she was apologizing for, and he ducked his head. “I’m fine, Hayley. It’s not that bad, I can deal with the fever,” he told her.

She shook her head, “no. Absolutely not, Elijah. I bit you. I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think, but it just felt so good when you did it and I just- I wanted you to share the experience, but I forgot that I’m a hybrid so my venom-” she rambled, but Elijah’s finger on her lips stopped her.

“Shh. Hayley, please don’t feel so bad. I told you, I enjoyed it. This is just a mild nuisance. At least I won’t die from it,” he shrugged, but she felt him tremble beneath her touch.

“Really, Elijah?” she remarked, raising an eyebrow. “Now’s not the type for your particular brand of snark,” she added, and he chuckled, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

“Honestly, I’m okay, Hayley. Let’s just go to sleep,” he told her, and hugged her tighter, burying his face in her hair.

Hayley squirmed, “Elijah, I can’t possibly expect you to go through the fever and hallucinations because of me,” she told him, cupping his cheek and tilting his head so he was facing her. “I’ll go ask your brother for his blood.”

Elijah snorted, “I imagine that will be an interesting conversation. Perhaps I should go,” he said.

She shook her head, “no, I’ll go. It’s fine,” she said and untangled herself from him. Then, she went over to where she’d dropped his shirt on the floor and put it on, buttoning it. “It’s the least I can do,” she added. With a sigh, Elijah nodded, and pulled the sheets over himself.

* * *

She found Klaus in his room painting, and she took a deep breath, bracing herself.

“Having a rough night, Little Wolf?” Klaus remarked sarcastically, though he didn’t turn to face her.

“I’m fine,” she shrugged, leaning against the doorway.

“So, why are you here then? I’d imagine if you were fine that you would still be in Elijah’s arms? Or, has my brother lost his touch and no longer entertains you?” he quipped, clearly amused.

“Oh, shut up, Klaus, or you’re going to wish you were never born!” she snapped, annoyed. Klaus turned to face her then.

“Well, well, you look like you’ve been having fun,” he remarked sarcastically, smirking. “I didn’t know my brother had it in him. He always seemed the Jane Austen romance type,” he smirked.

“Klaus!” she snapped. “I did not leave Elijah and come over here to talk about my sex life. Which, for the record, is none of your concern,” she told him, gritting her teeth and glared at him.

“So, why did you come here, love?”

Hayley took a deep breath, “I came to ask for a favor,” she admitted.

“A favor? Why would you-” he cut himself off, realization dawning on his face. “Oh dear. Did my brother elicit such pleasure from you that you accidentally bit him?” he wondered, still smirking smugly.

Hayley glared and pursed her lips. “Klaus!” she hissed. “Stop talking or I swear to God I am going to murder you!” she snapped, though her voice was more of a whisper. “And, it wasn’t accidental,” she added without meaning to, but the father of her child caught that.

“Oh my! Did you two…” he trailed off, smirking amused and Hayley glared at him. “Oh, alright, alright, Little Wolf. Don’t be such a prude, for God’s sake,” he muttered, shaking his head. He grabbed a nearby glass and bit into his wrist, filling it. Then, he handed it to her. “Well, go on. Give my brother my best. Tell him I wish him well,” he snickered. But, Hayley ignored him and vamp-sped out of the room and into the one she shared with Elijah, finding him on the bed, tangled in the sheet, his brow covered in sweat. She quickly went over to him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Brought you a little something,” she said, holding up the glass. “I’m really sorry,” she added as he coughed, but then reached for the glass and downed it in one go.

“Don’t be,” he told her shaking his head. Color was already returning to him, and the bite healed. “I don’t regret it for one second, Hayley. Neither should you. Now, come to bed, please,” he told her. She didn’t need to be told twice and she slid in beside him, and he wrapped his arms round her, holding her tightly. “You know,” he drawled, glancing over at her, “I’ve never done this before. Blood sharing. Not like this… not with someone I loved. You are my first,” he admitted, smiling softly at her.

She cupped his cheek then, and he leaned into her touch. “You’re mine, too. My first of so many things, Elijah. And, I love you,” she said softly, and brushed her nose against his.

“I love you, too,” he said, and tilted his head, pressing his lips to her forehead as her eyes fluttered close.


End file.
